The present invention relates to a planar collector.
More particularly, it relates to a planar collector for an electric machine with radial commutator laminations arranged on an electrically insulating carrier.
A planar collector is known according to DE-OS 34 22 19. This planar collector has a metallic carrier whose surface is provided with an insulating layer, the commutator bars or laminations being glued to the carrier. DE-OS 34 22 719 further describes forming the commutator laminations from a shell containing radial slots which serve to divide the commutator laminations from one another as soon as the solid region of the shell is removed by machining. A disadvantage consists in that the adhesive does not also withstand the enormous thermal action. For this reason the commutator laminations are also provided with an inner and outer collar to ensure that the centrifugal forces are absorbed and the adhesive surface enlarged.